Linked
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: When Midoriya Inori was born, the lights in all of the hospital rooms busted at the same time, an earthquake was stopped, a potential tsunami was quelled, and every animal was looking up at the sky before making noise. Inori announced her presence to the world, even if she herself doesn't know. FemIzuku!
1. The World feels, and knows you're here

I had to publish this story, even though I'm suppose to be taking a break. A college friend of mine suggested I do a story like this, so here it is! Hope you like! Fem IzukuxShoto.

* * *

July, 15.

A day that everyone within Japan, no—the world will remember because of what happened on that very day.

Inside a room within Musutafu Hospital was a woman with green hair that was in the middle of giving birth. As she gave one last push...something happened.

Or...everything.

Once the chid was out, the lights in the very room and all within the hospital blew out at the same time, scaring all those inside. Elsewhere, somewhere still within Japan an earthquake had been mysteriously stopped, much to the astonishment of those who had been tracking it. In another area across the world, a tsunami was quelled, prompting questions as to what caused it. Another strange phenomena that happened were the actions of the various animals. Wild and domestic suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky before making noise all at once, as though they were celebrating something that humans couldn't begin to understand.

The emergency lights in the hospital came on, revealing the worried faces of the doctors, nurses, and the woman who had just given birth to her child. She cradled the small baby in her arms and noticed something.

"Um, doctor...shouldn't my baby be crying?" The green haired woman asked out of concern for her child. She read up on many baby books that sometimes the child will either come out crying or the doctor will smack their bottom in order to get them to cry so the baby can get some air in their little lungs.

The doctor immediately went into to action and checked on the baby and was surprised to see the little baby's eyes were wide open, staring at everyone until big green eyes looked up at the mother.

"It...would appear the baby is doing just fine." he proceeded to take the baby from the woman, getting a cry out of the little infant at being separated from the mother. The doctor decided to do a quick, yet thorough check up and determined the baby was a girl, and she was very healthy. Without further a do he gave the now squirmy baby girl back over to her mother where she finally settled down once back in the arms of her mother.

"Well, Midoriya-san I'm happy to report that you have a healthy baby girl. Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

Midoriya-san smiled down at her child, the little baby girl still looking into the eyes of her mother with the most curious expression a newborn could muster, "Inori...Midoriya Inori."

The doctor and nurse looked to each other before turning their attention back to her, "If I may ask, why that name in particular?"

She gave him a smile, even though she was still very much tired from the birthing, "Its suits her."

And that was it.

_**Later**_

After spending lots of time in the hospital to recover, both mother and daughter were cleared to go home. Inko smiled as she walked in the apartment door with Inori, cooing at the little baby girl when she started gurgling, trying to talk. That adorable green tuff of hair, and pretty emerald eyes matched her's perfectly. Her baby girl took after her so much. She turned on the television and saw that the news was on.

"Strange occurrences have been happening in not only Japan, but also around the world. Around 2:30 PM on July 15, an earthquake that was currently occurring within Japan suddenly stopped. That's not all, but what appeared to be an upcoming tsunami was also stopped in its tracks in Los Angeles city in Southern California. Another strange phenomena started effecting the animals as it was reported by those at various zoo's around the world, and some pet owners who reported their pet's strange behaviors on various social media sites that all of a sudden they stopped doing what they were doing and began to look up at the sky. Then proceeded to start making noise in what appears to be simultaneously. Many are baffled by this, and some scientists have some theories about that may have happened, but nothing concrete. Stay tuned at 0:00 for more information, please stay tuned for the weather."

Inko didn't think much about it at the time, but perhaps she should have.

* * *

"Mama!"

Inko was trying hard not to cry as her precious baby girl had started talking! Inori was 6 months old now, and Inko believes that's the right time for a baby to start talking, right? Oh, who cares her baby girl was talking! She watched as her beloved child began to start crawling over towards her as she smiled at her.

"Mama!"

Inko scooped her daughter up in her arms before she started peppering her wit kisses all over her face, eliciting a squeal of laughter from the baby, "That's right, I'm mama! I'm so proud of you, Inori-chan!" She couldn't wait to tell Mitsuki that her baby girl started talking now, not even little Katsuki had started talking yet, but the boy was a fast crawler. She felt so bad for Mitsuki.

Inko looked at the time and noticed it was almost time for lunch, "Almost time to eat, why don't we get your bottle ready." While still holding her baby in her arms she made the bottle. She's become an expert at that because her little sunshine refuses to be put down, once in the arms of her mother. Having made her daughter's bottle she was about to check the temperature when it fell out Inko's hand. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it stopped, floating before being levitated in the air, inches from Inko's face. Now normally that wouldn't seem so strange since Inko moves objects all the time with her Quirk...only this time it wasn't her.

"I couldn't be..." she turned her attention to her daughter, who was holding her hand out towards the bottle all the while making baby noises. Amazingly, the bottle went towards her as the small baby held it with both hands and started to suckle on it, her gaze on her mother as she did so.

Inko's eyes widened, could it be possible that her daughter had gotten her Quirk early on? That shouldn't be possible, but then how would one explain what her daughter just did. The woman's eyes lit up as she held her daughter, "Oh, Inori-chan, mommy is so proud of you!"

Inori simply suckled on her bottle, still holding that curious expression on her face.

Inko probably should have been more worried, but she wasn't. Her baby had gotten her Quirk way earlier than others, and she was so proud of her!

Little did she know that this was a sign...a sign that would soon become a beacon.

* * *

Inori was 2 years old now, her green hair now in two adorable pigtails as she rolled the ball around with Katsuki, Mitsuki's boy. Inko smiled as she watched her baby girl play with Mitsuki's son. Katsuki was the same age as her daughter, but unlike Inori, who was quite calm and well behaved for a 2 year old, Katsuki was a wild firecracker that couldn't be contained. Evident when he would crawl or walk around both his mother and father and start yelling his little head off, despite being so small. Her daughter and their son were so different.

"She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her." Mitsuki comments to Inko as she too was watching the children play.

Inko giggled, "So has Katsuki. I remember he was such a loud crier."

"Hmph, what do you mean was? He still is! Little shit does it on purpose I tell you!" Mitsuki grumbled, getting laughter out of Inko for her friend's childish behavior.

"Now, now, don't say that. Your son is just...spirited."

"Too damn spirited if you ask me!"

Inko gives Mitsuki a look, _'I'm sorry to say Mitsu-chan, but he gets that from you.'_ Kastuki didn't get a thing from his father, Mitsuki's genes were stronger than his.

Sooner or later the boy will start swearing soon, too.

"Ha!"

Both women turned just in time to see Katsuki throw the ball at Inori, aiming for her head. Just as Mitsuki was about to yell at the boy, the ball stopped, just inches from hitting the girl in the face before it shot towards Katsuki, nailing him right in the nose. Instead of of crying the little snot tried to attack her, but Mitsuki scooped him up just in time, holding the little squirming boy in her grasp, so he wouldn't try to attack her again.

"That's enough, Katsuki! You're the one that started it!" Mitsuki chided.

"No!"

Mitsuki sputtered, "No—?! Don't you say "no" to me you little shit!"

"No!"

"Why you little—!"

Inko ignored the two arguing in background in favor of picking up her daughter and looking her over, "You okay, sweetie?"

Inori just smiled, wrapping her little arms around Inko, "Mama, wuv you!"

With a loving sigh, she held the girl close to her, "Mm, love you, too."

After a few more yells and curses (seriously, Mitsuki he's a two years old, and very impressionable), both children were fast asleep on two large pillows, while Inko and Mitsuki were having their own conversation.

"That little jerk, where does he get that attitude from?" Mitsuki wondered with a frown.

_'Again, that would be you.'_ Inko thought.

"Inko, just now when that ball hit Katsuki in the nose...that wasn't you, was it?" Mitsuki knew Inko would never throw a ball at her son, so the only logical choice was Inori.

But that makes no sense, children usually don't get their Quirks till their 4 years of age...so how?

Inko didn't even try to deny it, if any she seemed resigned, "Yes...when she was about 6 months old she began levitating objects around the house. I was really proud at the time, but now...I'm a little worried that her Quirk might hurt her."

Mitsuki grabbed her friend's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, "Trust me when I tell you that if your daughter can smack Katsuki with a ball with no problems, then she'll be just fine."

"You really think so?" Inko was hoping that her friend's words rang true.

Mitsuki let out a huff, "Hell ya I'm sure! Now in my case, I'm more worried about that damn brat when he gets his Quirk. I actually hope little Inori can knock some sense into him when he goes too damn far."

"Let's both hope little Katsuki doesn't think about doing something like that."

* * *

The wind was quiet today.

Inori inhales a deep breath as the wind blows her short hair gently. Her perch up in a tree as she sits on a tree branch, looking at the many houses she was able to see. She was 5 years old now, and quite intelligent for someone her age. Then again, she had always been this way as she has now come to realize. As intelligent as she was, it sometimes puts people off with how perceptive she is, but her mother assures her that she's fine just the way she is, and that she didn't have to change for anyone. Bless her mother's kindness and overwhelming love for her, as she treasures it dearly. Her white dress flows in the wind as another breeze brushes against her, her white matching shoes on her feet move back and forth as she swings her legs.

Such a nice day to come to the park and simply enjoy the wind or the sounds of nature. But with the many voices she's been hearing, the chances of the calm remaining what it is now is very unlikely.

Case in point.

"HA, take that!"

Sighing she looked down and saw Bakugo down there with his crew once again, trying to bully the other children by using his Quirk on them. While the two of them may be considered 'childhood friends' they were anything but. The relationship between the two of them has soured ever since that day when Bakugo fell into the lake and she reached her hand out to him. He slapped it away and accused her of looking down on him when she was doing anything but. All she was trying to do was help him up and worry about his well being, but it seems Bakugo had taken great offense to that. So from that day on, she didn't no longer called him 'Kacchan,' but instead referred to him by his given last name.

Since then, he's been trying to assert his dominance by hurting the other children by using his Quirk on them. Trying to establish himself as an Alpha male of a pack, how primitive, yet somehow appropriate. With a wave of her hand, she moved the kid that Bakugo was harassing out of the way as he tried to punch him in the face. Bakugo fell forward, but managed to get his footing back on track.

"Don't get in my way, Deku!" Bakugo yelled.

Such a crude nickname to call her.

The kid that she saved bowed his head towards her before running off, possibly to find his mother. Inori was worried for Bakugo for the simple reason that if he kept acting like this then people will start to see him as a villain.

"Get down here, you coward!" Bakugo yelled at her again.

Inori didn't fear Bakugo, even though he was trying to instill fear in others to make them bend to his will, she will not bow down to anyone. She bows down to no man.

As she looked down at Bakugo from her perch on the tree branch from above, unknown to her as her green eyes began to glow, "I...will not submit to you." She eyed the two boys with Bakugo as they backed away slowly, while Bakugo's good firm, yet she could feel slight fear within him. Closing her eyes, she levitated off the tree branch before going home to spend the rest of her time with her mother.

Connecting with other children her age wasn't easy as they all felt weary around her, deeming her as someone that should be cautious around. She didn't mind this though as she felt loved by those who know the real her. Like her mother, Aunt Mitsuki, and Uncle Masaru.

"I'm home." She announced.

"Ah, welcome home! I thought you'd be out a little longer, did something happen?" Inko walked over by her daughter with a concerned expression.

Inori got straight to the point, "I left because Bakugo was being mean to others again."

Inko frowned, "He shouldn't be mean to other children, did he hurt you?"

Inori smiled, grabbing both her mother's hands, "I'm okay, mama."

She could see that, but that still didn't stop the single mother from worrying about her precious child. Hisashi had been overseas for quite sometime that Inko may as well be a single parent taking care of her child. The thought of divorce came into her mind multiple times, the reason she thought of this was because her daughter had never once asked about her father, and when Inko asked if she missed her father...the answer was not what she expected.

"I don't like him."

To hear that from a five year old in a such a cold tone of voice was one that chilled her to the bone because she wasn't expecting it. She had always known her daughter was very intelligent, but to say that and sound so grown up about it was chilling...very chilling. It was ultimately that decision that lead her to think about divorcing the man who hasn't even tried to come and see his daughter even once.

Shaking her head she smiles at her precious child, "I have some news for you, we got some new neighbors that just moved in from next door. They have a boy about your age, I think."

The thought of meeting another child his age brought a smile to her face as she was very eager to meet them. Without further a do they went next door to introduce themselves. Inko knocked on the door politely and waited for someone to answer, eventually someone did answer. There at the door was a woman with straight shoulder-length white hair with rather long bangs over her face, and tired-looking brown-gray eyes with reasonably long eyelashes.

The first thing that came to Inori's mind was that this woman was very pretty.

"Hello, my name is Midoriya Inko, I'm your neighbor from next door." Inko greets her before handing her some cookies she made.

In return for her mother's kindness the white haired woman takes the cookies with a smile, "Thank you so much, my name is...Todoroki Rei." She then spots Inori finally, who gives the woman a smile.

"Oh, this is my daugher, Inori." Inko put her hand on the back of her daughters head.

Inori introduced herself to Rei, "Nice to meet you, my name is Midoriya Inori." she bowed politely.

Rei smiled down at the girl, "Such a kind child you are."

"That she is," Inko agreed, "I apologize for disturbing you while you're probably busy, but we just wanted to introduce ourselves."

"No, its alright," Rei assures her, "Would the two of you like to come in?"

"Thank you for your humble invitation." Inko bowed.

The two members of the Midoriya family walked inside the apartment building, there Inori saw a girl with the same white hair as her mother, with red streaks, a boy with white spiky hair, a boy with spiky red hair, and finally a boy with both white and red hair on both the right and left side respectively, along with different colored eyes, grey and turquoise. What caught Inori's interest with the boy was the large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek.

"These are my children." Rei introduced them to Inko and Inori.

The girl with white hair and red streaks stood up and introduced herself first, "Um, nice to meet you! My name is Todoroki Fuyumi!" She bowed to Inko.

"Nice to meet you, dear." Inko smiled.

Next was the boy with red spiky hair, "Hello, my names...Todoroki Touya."

"Hello." Inko smiled.

"I'm Todoroki Natsuo!" Natsuo introduced himself next.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuo-kun." Inko smiles at the boy.

Natsuo showed a little smile.

And finally, it was the other boy's turn. Inori's eyes were on him the whole time the other siblings introduced themselves to her and her mother.

"...Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm...Todoroki Shoto."

So his names Shoto, such a nice name.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shoto-kun. My name is Midoriya Inko, this is my daughter, Midoriya Inori." Inko introduces her daughter.

"Inori? Meaning, "prayer?"

Inko smiled, "The very same. When she was born the name just popped into my head, so I went with it."

"Ah, its the same for me when I named my children." Rei said this with a smile.

"My, great minds think alike." Inko smiled back.

Inori looked in between her mother and Rei with a curious look before smiling, her mother has made another friend.

"Inori-chan, why don't you play with them while we talk, okay?" Inko suggested to her daughter, "If that's okay?"

"Its fine." Rei said, giving her permission.

Inori smiled as he approached the siblings and bowed to them, "Please take good care of me."

Fuyumi smiled, grabbing her hand, "Come this way, Inori-chan. I still have some dolls if you want to play with them."

"Yes, please." Inori said.

The sibling, plus Izuku went into one of the rooms while the two mother's talk out in the kitchen.

"So, Inori-chan, what do you like to do?" Fuyumi asked as they were all gathered in one room.

Inori smiled, "I like listening to the wind."

"Listening to the wind?" Fuyumi tilted her head to the side.

Inori covered her ears with both hands, "I can hear lots of animals and the sound of water, but sometimes I hear lots of people's voices from far away."

"Is that your Quirk?" Touya was the one to ask.

Removing her hands from her ears, she answered, "Mama says so, but I also like humming and the sound of a vio, um...violin!"

"Oh, you like listening to violin music? Me too!" Fuyumi said, excitedly.

"Hey, hey, do you have a favorite sport you like?" Natsuo asked.

Inori looked down in thought, "Um...the arrow sport?" She wasn't sure what it was called, but she thought it looked really cool when they would shoot those arrows, and they would hit their targets.

"Eh, archery? That's not a sport!" Natsuo pouted.

"Yes it is!" Fuyumi said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Inori blinks in confusion as the two siblings begin to bicker out of nowhere, but Touya just sighs with a shake of his head and Shoto's eyes were on Inori the whole time.

"Ne...what's your Quirk?" Shoto finally speaks.

That made Natsuo and Fuyumi stop arguing with each other as they both turned to Inori, waiting to see just what kind of Quirk the girl has. She didn't disappoint when her eyes glowed green and everything in the room began to levitate in the air, much to the siblings astonishment.

"Holy—this is so cool!" Natsuo touched the tip of the bed as it floated in the air.

Fuyumi's mouth was a wide open gap as she was in awe at what she was seeing, "Wow..."

Touya blinked a few times, "Okay, I admit...this is like really cool."

Shoto's eyes were wide as everything in the room levitated right before him. Her Quirk was amazing, and really strong, too. As he looked at her glowing green eyes he thought they looked like...what's the name for it...jewels?

Inori let everything in the room down gently as her eyes went back to normal, "How was that?"

"That was awesome!" Natsuo said with a grin.

"Is your Quirk a form of Telekenesis?!" Fuyumi asked as she was filled with excitement.

"Don't wanna make you make you mad when you get older." Touya joked.

"You have a nice Quirk." Shoto complimented.

This was the first time others were sincerely praising her Quirk. Normally, Bakugo gets all the praise because he displays his Quirk all the time. Now though, hearing it from them has made her feel really happy.

"Thank you..." she says sincerely.

Fuyumi melted at the smile, hugging the girl as she squealed at Inori's cuteness, "You're so cute~!"

"Fuyumi...if you hug her that hard she'll suffocate." Touya said nervously as his sister was hugging the girl a little too hard.

"Ease up, sis." Natsuo said.

"Fuyumi-nee..." Shoto wondered if he should help the girl.

Fuyumi blushed as she released Inori, "Ah. I'm sorry, Inori-chan!"

Inori was trying to make the room stop spinning, "Its okay..."

After that they all went to talking about random things, the earlier tension fading away as they got to know each other. Inori noticed that Shoto had loosened up a little the more he talked. She didn't ask what his Quirk was because it seemed personal, so she let it go.

"Inori-chan, its time to go!"

Shoto looked sad as it was time for Inori to go home, but Fuyumi patted his head, "Its okay, she'll come back to visit, right?"

Inori nodded her head eagerly, "I promise!"

Leaving the bedroom, Inori met her mother at the door, "Thank you so much for having us, Rei-san."

"No, it was a pleasure to have you, Inko-san." Rei thanked, "By the way, Shoto you'll be happy to hear that Inori-chan goes to the same preschool you'll be going to."

Shoto looked happy about that.

"Are you excited Shoto-kun will going to your school, Inori-chan?" Inko asked her daughter.

Inori nodded, "I am. See you at school, Shoto."

"Mm." Shoto smiled a little.

With another goodbye, Inko and Inori left to go back to their own apartment, "It looks like you got along really well with them."

Inori wasn't smiling anymore, something that worried Inko, "What's wrong?"

The green haired child stopped walking, her eyes focused on her mother, "Shoto's voice...it sounded sad."

"What do you mean by that, sweetie?" Her daughter often talked about people's 'voices,' but she didn't understand what she meant by that.

"He's hurting...inside."

Ah, so that's what she meant. She leaned down until she was faced to face with Inori, "If you say he's hurting then I believe you. You might even be the only one that can help him. Become his hero."

"Hero..." Inori didn't have much of an opinion about heroes, and didn't really care for them all that much. If Shoto needed a hero...then maybe it was okay for her to become one, if only for Shoto.

* * *

**Remove the Sadness from within**


	2. Remove the Sadness from Within

What is one's definition of a "hero?"

Is it to save someone from a burning building, stop a robber, or waving to the crowd like some kind of celebrity?

Or is it the fame?

As Inori watched the Number #1 Hero in all of Japan simply known as All Might fight and take down villains on TV, a sudden thought came to mind. Why does he always smile? Is it because he always saves the day, or is he simply a happy person. But that...doesn't seem right somehow. Then there was his Epithet that was known throughout the world as "The Symbol of Peace." While true All Might has saved others, but he can't save everybody. Then there was his Symbol of Peace moniker that people seemed to like throwing out there like its no big deal, unaware what the word "peace" truly means.

This world will always be chaotic, even if peace is attained in the end...chaos will always be lurking in shadows. Such as how the world is and always has been.

Inori realizes this at her young age. If she were to become a hero in the near future, then she'll become one for the sake of someone else. Perhaps...that's the true meaning of being a hero.

Her gaze was focused on the window of the classroom in the back seat of the classroom. The sky was bluer than usual today as she gazed up at it in wonder. Almost like the ocean was reflecting off of it.

"Oi, nerd! What are you looking at?" Bakugo demanded as he strolled right up to her desk.

Inori didn't even bother turning to look at him as she responded to his question/demand, "The sky...its color is darker than usual."

"Hah? What are you talking about, Deku? It looks the same to me, are you going dumb or something?" Bakugo mocked.

No, something about the sky was different than usual. Its usual light blue shade had become darker, the new color...had become even more beautiful than ever before.

Her attention was brought to the front as the teacher walked in, "Settle down class, and sit down!"

Bakugo scowled as he stomped off to his seat, but told Inori that he wasn't done with her just yet, but she wasn't paying attention to him as her gaze was focused at the front of the class.

"Today we have a new student joining us today, so be nice and make him feel welcomed." The female teacher instructed them, "You can come in now!"

At her call, the door opened and in came walking in Shoto. He was wearing that same straight faced look on his face when he first met Inori, but once his eyes landed on her as he stood before the class, something in his eyes changed. Inori could tell as his eyes looked a little bit softer compared to before.

Shoto introduced himself first before the teacher told him to sit next to Inori. Both were happy with this seating arrangement, they were also happy to be in the same school and class as each other. Inori suspects that Shoto was just happy to see a familiar face, hopefully the two of them would become good friends.

Class seemed to go on forever as the teacher's voice seems to keep going on and on, until the bell eventually rings, signaling it was time for lunch which would be followed by recess. Shoto didn't waste any time going over to Inori's side as he wasn't in the mood to socialize with the other children. Inori didn't mind him coming over to her as she usually just eats alone because the other children find her to be weird, probably thanks to Bakugo's influence as she overheard him once telling some classmates that she talks to herself, which she doesn't of course, but the damage had been done. She was designated as the class 'weirdo' and would often be teased by some of her classmates who follow Bakugo, treating him like the leader of the pack. If they want to live the rest of their lives following someone else around, then that was their choice.

"Do you always eat by yourself?" Shoto asks out of curiosity.

She nodded, "I like it though. Its really quiet."

"Oh, sometimes I like it when its quiet, too." Shoto admitted.

No more words were said between them as they went back to eating their food, but the peace didn't stay that way for long as they were interrupted.

"Oi, half'n half!"

Shoto didn't respond as he was still eating. Inori found it to be amusing how easily the bi-colored boy ignored Bakugo. No, more like not even acknowledging the 'nickname' that was given to him much like how she ignored her supposed designated nickname 'Deku.' She will never understand as to why the teachers let him get away with being mean to everyone, even going so far as to allow him to use his Quirk on them.

There was a word for something like that, but she doesn't know that it is.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

With a blink, Shoto finally registered that Bakugo was trying to say something to him. He looked the short tempered boy right in the eye, but made no move to respond to him as he just stared.

Inori saw Bakugo begin to grow more angrier as Shoto continued to just stare at him.

"You gonna say something?!" Bakugo yelled.

Shoto blinked before looking at Inori, "Do you know him?"

Such a calm and innocent expression.

"Bakugo Katsuki, our mothers are friends." Inori explained.

At that, Shoto seemed to have a different expression on his face that was a mixture of confusion and something else, but she wasn't very sure.

"Are you guys...friends?"

"No/Yeah right!" Inori and Bakugo said in unison.

"Don't copy me, Deku!" Bakugo growled.

Shoto frowned this time, "Her name isn't 'Deku,' its Inori."

Inori was happy that Shoto called her by her first name.

"I'll call her what I want half'n half! She's a weak Deku!" Bakugo argued.

Narrowing his eyes, Shoto sets his lunch down and to Inori's surprise takes her hand before lifting her up off the floor, "Let's eat outside. Recess is after lunch, right?"

"It is." Inori confirmed.

Without a word to Bakugo the peppermint haired boy lead her away from Bakugo, who didn't take too kindly to that, "Hey!" Just as he was about to reach out for Inori's arm, ice froze Bakugo's hand, "Wha?! Ice?!"

Inori's eyes widened slightly as she saw ice freeze Bakugo's hand completely. Amazing! This must be Shoto's Quirk! His ice was so pretty, too! Shoto ignored Bakugo's yelling as he refused to let go of her hand until they were all the way outside.

"Ah, sorry!" Shoto said as he finally let go her hand, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, its okay," she assured him, "That was amazing what you did back there, was that your Quirk?"

He looked hesitant to answer her question. She guessed that maybe he really didn't want to talk about it, let alone show it, but Bakugo ruined that plan.

"Its...one of my Quirks," He hesitantly answers, "My mom has the same Quirk as me, so I get it from her."

"Wow...is her ice as pretty as yours?" Inori innocently asked.

Shoto's eyes widened at the innocent curiosity, "You think...my ice is pretty?"

"Mm, it's very pretty." Inori said honestly. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The way his ice sparkled like jewels when he froze Bakugo's hand was a sight to see. She had never seen anything so pretty before.

Suddenly water gathered in his eyes, making her worry that she might have said something to offend him when all of a sudden he took one of her hands in his, "Th...Thank you..."

What was she to do?

His voice sounded so sincere that it almost made her want to cry right along with him. Instead of doing that, she decided to something else. Without warning, she gave him a hug that made his breath hitch, but returned the hug without hesitation. Her mother would always give hugs whenever she felt sad, and just wanted to be held. How strange, for some reason she felt really content right now, and this feeling she was getting as Shoto thanked her and began to cry made her remember what her mother said.

_"You might even be the only one that can help him. Become his hero."_

Inori closed her eyes, not wanting to leave the warmth of the hug she initiated, _'I understand now, mama.'_

* * *

From that point on, Inori and Shoto became inseparable.

During and after school they were always together, either talking or showing off their respective Quirks to each other. Inko and Rei thought it was adorable how the two interacted with each other. Rei felt happy that her youngest child was talking to someone inhis own age group, a girl no less. If there was anything she doesn't regret in all her life, its divorcing Enji and moving here. Her children seemed to get along really well with Inko and her daughter, and they were smiling a lot more.

The only problem with the conditions for the divorce were...

"Look how close they've gotten in just a short amount of time." Inko observes Inori and Shoto watching TV, with Shoto telling the girl that All Might is his favorite hero.

Rei's eyes became gentle at the sight as she smiled, "Yes...I'm glad that I made the right decision for once in my life."

Inko looks over at Rei as she said that with a concerned look on her face, and was just about to ask what she meant when her attention was turned back to the TV as there was breaking news.

_"Breaking news! We have just heard from an anonymous source that the Number #2 Pro Hero Endeavor, also known by his legal name Todoroki Enji. Has been divorced from his wife, whose name has not been given out."_

Inko worriedly looks back over at Rei who began to tremble as Endeavor was mentioned on the news. She also noticed that the children were staring at the TV with such intent, Fuyumi was looking back and forth from the TV to her mother, while Shoto, Natsuo, and Touya were glaring at the screen, all the while barring their teeth as if they were about to jump through the TV and bite the man's face off.

_"It is known as to when the divorce was finalized, as Endeavor's legal team refuses to say anything on the matter. Some speculate spousal abuse, while others believe the wife is resp—"_

The TV was instantly turned off, to the surprise of the family. Inori had the remote in hand, pointing it at the TV, staring blankly at it for a few minutes before setting the remote on the table and going over to Rei. She felt the woman's emotions as soon as Endeavor's name was mentioned and decided to comfort her. Grabbing the woman's hands in her much smaller one's she smiled, "The bad person's gone now."

Rei stared into the eyes of this small child who from some reason knew just what she was currently feeling. Such kind eyes from someone so small, small like her son, and yet...her eyes didn't match her age and childlike innocence. With a choked sob, she embraced the little girl as she tried to get her tears under control. This girl was so kind, just like her mother.

Inko smiled at the scene as she got up and placed both hands on Rei's shoulders, "Why don't we let the children play outside for a little while, okay?"

Rei nodded as she released Inori as the children went outside while the two adults talked about what just happened. Inko patiently waited for Rei to calm down as she was very disturbed by the news of Todoroki Enji aka Endeavor and the leaked information about the divorce. Todoroki...

The very same last surname Rei and her children have, meaning she's the ex-wife of the Number #2 Hero in all of Japan. Inko suspected that the reason for the divorce was spousal abuse, like what was suspected on the news. But only Rei can confirm that.

Finally, Rei was calm enough to talk, "It wasn't a marriage out of love," she started, "When we first met I found out from my parents that I was engaged to him only because he used his power and influence to force them into agreeing. A Quirk marriage you could call it..."

"That's illegal!" Inko gasped in horror.

"Yes it is, but like I said he used his power and influence into forcing them to agree to the marriage." Rei expressed great sadness as she said this.

Inko frowned at the information, she never liked Endeavor because she always felt there was something about him that radiated evil that was hiding in plain sight. Rei just confirmed her inner thoughts about the man.

"As you already know, Quirk marriages were used to produce offspring with the abilities to use combined Quirks of their parents," Rei continued, "That's the reason he wanted to marry me, so that I could give him the perfect child who could use both mine and his Quirk."

"I see..." Inko thought about Rei's children who were currently outside with her daughter. There was Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and...Shoto! Inori told her yesterday that Fuyumi and Natsuo use ice based Quirks, while Touya the oldest uses a fire based Quirk...then that could only mean...

"Shoto-kun..." She realized.

Rei's nod at Inko's guess made the green haired woman's blood run cold, "Shoto has the combination of both mine and his Quirk. Once it manifested...he..he began training Shoto when he turned five years old."

Training him? At only five years old?! That's absurd!

"How bad...was it?" Inko carefully asked.

Rei looked down at the kitchen table, "It was horrible...he was...he was hurting my baby, so I...I tried to shield him so that I would take most of the pain, but then he..."

"Hit you...?"

"Yes...spending so much time under that house, trying to prevent him from hurting my child...I did the most unforgivable thing no mother should do..." Rei's shoulder's were shaking again.

Inko wondered what she meant by that, from what Inko understands she only stayed in that house for her children's sake, so why does she believe that she committed a great sin...wait...Shoto's burn mark...

"Rei-san, did you perhaps...cause the scar on Shoto's left side?" Inko was only taking a guess, but if Rei confirms it.

The white haired woman's shoulders began to shake, "I...I hate myself for it so much...! All the times I tried to protect him from that man—no, that monster, and in the end...it was me who hurt him!"

"Rei-san..."

"And now...now he won't even use his fire side, and he gets this hateful look in his eyes that scares me! I was the one who made my son feel hatred! It was me!" She was openly crying now, but Inko refuses to just sit there and allow her to cry. So without hesitation, she got up from her chair and hugged the mother as she let her cry and release all of the pent up emotions she's been keeping buried inside for who knows how long. All that time in that household where that man was abusing her both physically and mentally, she was probably forced to not have any contact with anyone who she could tell about the abuse and neglect she, and her children went through. Forcing herself not to cry for the sake of her children, because once she falls...then so will they. Now though...now that she was free, she can cry all she wants without fear of being judged or feeling alone.

Rei finally calmed down after letting out all of the pent up emotions she gathered up in that house and found enough strength to continue her story.

"After that incident, when I realized what I had done to my own child, that was when I made the decision to finally leave him." Rei said.

"And he just...let you divorce him?" Inko didn't know the man personally, but even she had doubts he would simply let her go, and take her kids with her.

Rei shook her head, "The condition for letting me divorce him were that I wasn't to speak of what happened in our household to anyone, and to let him see Shoto whenever he felt like. In exchange for that, my lawyer told them I was within my right to move us into a different part of Musutafu, Japan, and that Enji had to send money every Friday, even when I find a job."

Sounds like Endeavor gets the best part of the deal since he has visitation rights with Shoto, and to add insult to injury not tell a soul about what happened behind closed doors. Unfair and unjust come to mind, but they were no longer in that house of hell, so that was a good thing at least.

Inko took Rei's hands in her's, "Regardless of the guilt you feel for burning Shoto-kun, I can honestly say that no mater what that child loves you dearly."

"Eh?" Rei sounded like she couldn't believe the words coming out of Inko's mouth.

"I can tell. When I see the way that child—no, all of your children look at you when you don't notice its a look of love and understanding," Inko kindly says, "Sometimes without us even knowing it, children are far sharper than we give them credit for, able to understand what is right and wrong with just a look at their surroundings. As you've already noticed, my little Inori is very smart for her age, and very observant. Not only that, but she's also sensitive to other's emotions a lot more than other children her age. She can always tell when I'm sad, angry, happy, and in all those times she always says the same thing to me, "I love you, mama!" Sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve it but the motherly side of me feels so loved and appreciated."

Rei listens intently to Inko's words.

"What I'm trying to say is, yes you may have injured your child because your mental state was beginning to deteriorate, but that child forgave you because he loves you, and understands why you did what you did," Inko looks Rei in the eyes, mother to mother, "So there's no need to keep blaming yourself anymore, Rei-san. And this time, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. You're no longer alone."

Ah, Rei can see where Inori gets her kind and understanding nature from. Right here from this woman, Midoriya Inko. Such kindness can only come from this very woman before her, a small voice inher head was telling her that she didn't deserve such kindness from Inko and Inori, but another voice said the opposite.

"Thank you...Inko-san..." Rei sincerely thanked.

"There's no need to thank me, we're friends, after all." Inko said with a smile.

Rei treasured this moment even more after hearing Inko say that.

This time...she'll be a better mother to her children...this time...

Speaking of said children, they were currently at the park where Inori used to play a lot, but stopped as she would rather listen to the sounds all around her in favor of playing with other children. Said girl was smiling from ear to ear as though she heard what the two adults were talking about.

"Why are you smiling?" Shoto asked out of curiosity.

Inori turned to him with a smile, "Mother's are amazing, aren't they?"

Not the answer he was expecting, but he had to agree with her that mother's are amazing, both his and Inko-san were good examples.

Natsuo had both hands behind his head, "But still, I didn't think someone would leak the divorce and send it to the news station, I mean wasn't it supposed to be a secret or something?"

Fuyumi frowned, "That's what I heard from mom, but the good thing about this is that they didn't show her face, or ours, so I think we're safe...for now."

"It won't stay that way for long," Touya scowled, "They said the old man's full name on TV, people aren't stupid, they'll connect the dots and figure out we're related eventually."

Shoto didn't like the sound of that. His mother had been through so much because of that old man, now people will know about her, and them.

"By the way, thank you for earlier, Inori-chan." Fuyumi thanked for what happened earlier inside the house.

"What you said to mom seemed to calm her down," Touya added his own two cents, "Back in the house you called the old man the "bad guy." How did you know?"

Natsuo and Shoto were just as curious to know how she knew their father wasn't a very good person.

"Because...he really is bad," She answered, "His eyes, everytime I see him on the TV there's a look in his eyes that tell me he's a bad person. Someone who hurts others."

The Todoroki siblings were stunned as she explained her reasoning. Just from a glance through the TV, Inori could tell that their father wasn't the noble hero everyone thought he was.

Inori smiled at them this time, "I think we can go back now, and—" she froze as her body began to seize as a green space inside her head was present with green veins all around, along with a light blue line that seemed ti be trying to connect with something until it finally found what it was looking for. The silhouette of a boy in purple appeared before Inori was finally able to see his face. He looked to be about her age as he was trying to protect himself from a crazed man with a knife.

"Inori-chan!" Fuyumi held the girl as she fell forward, surrounded by the other siblings.

"What the heck just happened?!" Natsuo exclaimed.

Touya gave his brother an annoyed look, "If we knew there'd be no need to ask that, obviously."

"I know that!"

Shoto stood up, "I'll go get Inko-san!" Just as he was about to leave he quickly stopped.

"...Help me." Inori mumbled.

"Eh, what?" Fuyumi leaned down so she could hear better.

"...Someone...anyone...help me...I...I don't want to die...!" Inori uttered as she was in a trance, no longer hearing her surroundings.

Touya and Natsuo looked to each other before looking at Fuyumi. Just what the hell was she seeing for her to say something like that?

Shoto came running back over to Inori and his sister, "What's wrong...? Why are you saying that?" He was starting to get scared for his new friend.

_**Connected World**_

Inori was floating in a space that was inside her very own mind. Looking at her hands, she saw that her whole body was green and transparent. As she was looking at her hands, it was then she noticed the blue line that was connected to her chest. Acting on instinct, she followed the line as knew it was connected to something on the other side. Her guess was correct when she came upon the purple silhouette of the very same boy. Being this close she was able to touch this unknown boy, once she did however all sorts of images came into her mind. She could see him more clearly now, the boy had purple hair and eyes to match, both of his parents were on the ground, covered in red. Then there was the boy himself as he was shivering in the corner, scars covering his arms a crazed man was standing still with a dazed look in his eyes.

She floated down until she was in front of the boy, who was crying in said corner. Seeing him in such a state, she couldn't help but give him a hug. To have something like this happen to him so suddenly, how could she not try to at least comfort him when he needed it the most?

A flinch got her attention as she was engrossed in her thoughts, "Wh...Who are you...?"

Releasing herself from the hug, she saw that the boy was able to see her. She didn't understand how that was, but there were still many things about her Quirk that she didn't quite understand just yet. This was just one of those things. Instead of telling him her name she decided to help him.

_"I'll find someone...someone to help you."_ She promised as she disappeared somewhere, not answering his question.

"Wai—!" He called out, but it was too late.

She was gone.

Before she left though, she said she was going to find someone to help him.

Bringing his legs up and hugging them to his chest as he waited, 'Please...please...'

Police Force Headquarters

Tsukauchi Naomasa decided to become an officer to protect those who were being attacked by the wicked. He had no interest in being a hero, even with his useful Quirk, that's not what he wanted to do. Therefore, he became an officer of the Police Force, which handles many cases, from child abuse, to villain crimes, robbery, human trafficking, etc. People say he's outdone himself for such a short amount of time he was an officer, what with him first being an officer before being promoted to detective. In his mind though, being promoted was nothing special as he just wanted to help others when sometimes the heroes couldn't.

Case in point, he was currently going through files of some cases, making sure he didn't miss anything important. Just as he was about to go through another case file, he felt a shiver run through his spine, but it wasn't a bad one.

_"Please, he needs help!"_

With a gasp he stood up suddenly, ignoring his co-worker who asked him what was wrong and turned around as he felt a presence. Standing before him was a girl with short green hair, wearing a blue dress, with matching shoes. She was giving him a pleading look as she spoke to him again.

_"You have to help him! Please!"_

Sporting a soft look on his face he bent down before the girl, "Who needs help?"

Instead of answering him, she turned floated away, "Wait!" He called out.

"Uh, Naomasa, you alright?" Tanema inquired.

Naomasa didn't answer him, instead he grabbed his coat and began to run after the floating girl, "Let's go, Tamakawa!"

"Hey, hold on!" Tanema called out as he scrambled after the detective.

Back with the purple haired boy, he was still in the same spot as he waited for someone to come. That girl...she said she was going find someone to help him. His eyes reluctantly looked up at the still frozen stiff unknown man, standing before him, kept in place by his villainous Quirk. Yet this Quirk just saved him fro being killed by this unkown man, but not his parents. Both of whom shielded him, kept him from getting killed by this man as he stod frozen in place when the man targeted him directly to try and kill him.

Why?

Why would this man try to kill him specifically? It made no sense to him at all. He didn't do anything wrong...so why? Water wells up in his eyes as he tries his hardest not to cry, he just wants both his parents back before they were killed. Wants things to go back to the way they were before he got his Quirk, so that way...that way...

"You..."

His tears all but disappeared instantly as his attention was back on the crazed man, who he just now realizes is no longer under the effects of his Quirk. What should he do now...? What should he...

_"I'll find someone...someone to help you."_

A warm feeling began to appear in his chest as he remembered her words. If she said she was going to get someone to help him then he'll stay right here and wait.

"Die, you damn villain spawn!" The man cried out as he lowered his weapon down on him.

But before he could though, a single gun shot was heard. Surprised by the noise, the boy lifts his head up and saw Naomasa and another policemen, with a cat face standing at the door. Blood dripped to the floor as he looked to see the man was shot in his shoulder.

"Drop your weapon and turn around, do it!" Naomasa ordered. They had gotten here just in time it seems. Naomasa followed after that girl's floating transparent body right to this house, with his partner following right behind him. Sure Tanema was asking questions the whole way, but Naomasa didn't have time to answer them as his eyes were focused o the girl. He followed her some more ways before finally, she led them here to this house. They both got out of the car, and Naomasa could see from his view outside that the door had been forcefully opened, prompting him to take out his gun as he ran towards the front entrance quickly. There he saw something that made his blood boil. A grown man had killed a husband and wife, while trying to kill the son, only Naomasa stopped that from happening.

"You heard my partner, drop your weapon or we'll shoot your ass again, and this time it won't be in the shoulder!" Tanema threatened, his own weapon out and pointing at the man.

The crazed man turned to them, "No, why are you shooting me?! You should be trying to kill this child! He has a villain's Quirk! He's a villain!"

"Really? That's funny cause the only villain I see here is you, scumbag. Trying to kill a whole family qualifies as being villainous. " Tanema scowled as the grip on his gun tightened.

"My sentiments exactly," Naomasa said in agreement, "Last chance, drop your weapon and walk over here nice and quietly."

The man's eyes widened as these man had the gall to call his actions villainous as he was just trying to perform his civic duty and kill this child before he brainwashes the entire neighborhood. They all know what the brat's Quirk is, even though the family tried to hide it, but they found out and it was agreed that the boy was to be killed. It was decided that he would be the one to do it, kill them all be called a hero by everyone in the neighborhood. He was just trying to protect the children!

And yet these men...sympathized with this villainous child?! He must've brainwashed them!

Yes that's it...they've been brainwashed, too!

So then, if he kills the source...

He starts laughing like a psychotic maniac, "I see...you've been brainwashed into helping this villain..."

Tanema's eyes were still on the crazy man, as was Naomasa's. This man's snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll free you from its control...yes...I'll free you..." Without warning the man turns to try and kill the boy again, "I'LL FREE YOU!"

"No, don't!" Just as the detectives were about to start shooting, the man suddenly froze as his body began to straighten suddenly.

"What?" Tanema stood there flabbergasted.

The man could no longer move as something was preventing him from doing so. Inori's transparent form was floating before him with a frown as she held him in place, refusing to let him move so much as a muscle. She would not allow this man to try and kill his boy ever again. The purple haired boy saw her hold him in place and took that as his cue to get up from his current spot and run over to the detectives, hiding behind Naomasa. Seeing that he was now safe, she released the man, but not before twisting his wrist, making him release the knife in his hand with a painful howl.

As the man bent over in pain, gripping his twisted wrist, Naomasa was able to see her transparent form again. He quickly deduced that she was the one who prevented this boy from being killed, so without wasting anymore time he cuffed the man, ignoring his cry of pain that his wrist hurt. The man should be lucky this mysterious girl only twisted his wrist.

"You kept your promise..." The boy says to the girl, and Naomasa realizes that he too can see her, "Thank you..." he sincerely says.

Naomasa turns the unknown girl as she smiles at them, _"You're safe."_ With those parting words, she disappeared before them.

Tanema scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Uh, not to ruin the moment, but...who are you two talking to?"

* * *

Inori returned to reality with a groan and a slight headache as she slowly opened her eyes. What greeted her as she opened her eyes was a familiar ceiling, with some familiar faces greeting her as she woke up. There was her mother of course, Rei-san, Fuyumi-san, Natsuo-san, Touya-san, and finally Shoto.

With a grimace she spoke, "Mama..."

Inko quickly went to her daughters side, "Inori-chan! Thank goodness! I was so worried, when Shoto came to get us he said you suddenly started uttering for someone to save you just before your body began to seize up."

Inori was about to turn her head in the boy's direction when she gave a whimper that caught their attention.

"What's wrong, do you have a headache?" Inko asks.

"It hurts..." Inori confirmed.

Fuyumi stood up quickly, "I'll go get some medicine!" She ran out of the room to get some painkillers for Inori's headache.

Shoto grabbed Inori's hand, "Are you okay now?" He had been worried when she suddenly started acting strange and muttering those words. She was his very first friend, and he would be sad if something were to happen to her. Even as he was getting Inko-san and his mother and told them what happened, he was still scared. When they arrived back at the playground, Inori was passed out in Fuyumi's arms.

A smile was what he got, "I saved him...he's safe now."

"Who?" Touya asked.

Natsuo was also curious to know.

"Did you save someone, Inori-chan?" Rei asked the tired girl.

"Inori-chan...?" Inko said.

Inori just kept smiling, "I helped someone, mama...he said, "Thank you."

With an understanding smile, Inko ran her fingers through her daughters hair, "I see...I'm sure that boy is very grateful to you right now. Get some sleep now dear."

Inori's eyes closed just as her mother says this.

Unknown to the small child, she would eventually meet the boy again, while attending UA.

* * *

**A Vow Made of Fire **


	3. A Vow Made of Fire

Sorry fir the long update, but my laptop finally gave out on me. After having it for almost ten years, it can't give anything anymore. Time to get a new one. I'm kinda bummed about it, too because I was trying to keep it with me for a very long time, but my Mac Book Pro decided it had other plans, mainly giving out. Its now in Laptop heaven *waves a flag up tp the sky* farewell my old friend. I'm using my mother's Mac Desktop for now. Anyway, thank you all for the positive reviews for this fanfic, and starting September I'm going to update my Naruto fanfiction with the short chapters to match up with my Legend of the Blind Ninja one. I'm going to have to u[date my scheduling list though, but don't worry none of my other fics are abandoned, so don't worry! ^_^

* * *

Three months had passed since Inori saved that mysterious boy whose name she forgot to ask, to be fair though, the situation was far too dire for any names to be given.

Later that night, Inori, the Todoroki siblings, her mother, and Rei-san had all gathered together to watch the news that night as they were talking about that very same boy she had been thinking about.

_"Some very disturbing news from a neighborhood in Saitama Prefecture. A married couple had been slaughtered by their neighbor—Onodera Daisuke, who according to two detectives who arrived at the scene heard the man say he was trying to and I quote, "purify the villain child." Onodera was waiting for the family to come home before lashing out at them with a knife. Both parents, Shinsō Keiko and Shinsō Daiki protected their only child who we will not name for his sake from being killed by the crazed neighbor. One of the detectives, Tsukauchi Naomasa questioned all of the neighbors, and discovered that half of them were involved in a plot to try and kill the boy, believing his Quirk was evil. Said Detective had this to say when we interviewed him."_

_Naomasa's face appeared this time, "To think that some of the neighbors would come together, only to do something this horrible. Their so called, "civic duty" has left a child without a home, and only succeeded in making them look like the real villains."_

The newscast lady came back on the screen, _"As a news anchor I think I speak for myself and those here that I agree. Those who were proven involved with the plot have been arrested, and will be charged in court, while those who did know, but did nothing to stop them, shall also face punishment."_

Inori remembered her mother hugging her tightly as the little girl told the older woman that the boy she saved lived in that very neighborhood. Rei-san was also hugging Shoto, while the rest of the siblings frowned at the TV as they didn't like what they heard. While true she did save someone from a bad person, lives were still lost as that boy lost both his parents. She could only hope that someone, possibly a trustworthy person would take him in, and raise him as their own.

She only hoped.

It was sweet how Shoto was trying to cheer her up by making her mini ice sculptures. His ice Quirk will always fascinate her to no end, always creating such beautiful creations, sparkling like diamonds when the sunlight hits them just right. He really is sweet.

While there was still that lingering worry in the back of her mind, something else told her that everything will be okay. That the purple haired boy will be okay.

Personal life didn't change much, aside from the fact that Inori and Shoto were always together. They haven't known each other for very long, but that seemed to be enough for a genuine bond to form between the two. There was almost an invisible force that brought them together, allowing them to meet and create a bond that was unique only to them.

Shoto turned his head over towards Inori as he heard her humming some sort of song. This might be the first time he's heard her humming a song, well in front of him anyway.

"What are you humming?" He couldn't help but ask.

She stops and turns to him, "A song I heard be sung on TV once. I really like it."

"Oh," His eyes move to look at the grass, "Could you...sing it?"

Suddenly asking her to sing the song out of nowhere seemed pretty rude, but this was Inori, and she would never feel offended by anything he has to say.

"Sure."

Anticipation seeped into him as eagerness was felt through his very being.

_E mi et le escontina_

_O plenitas o colindia_

At that very moment, Shoto had felt as though the whole world had vanished, and the only one's left were him and Inori. He couldn't quite explain why he felt that way, but he knew this feeling was right.

_Mi mortis sicle ha juus costro_

_Mawe poco entalius_

"That really is a pretty song..." Shoto couldn't help but compliment. He felt bad for interrupting her suddenly, but he wanted to let her know what he thought of the song. In typical Inori fashion she simply smiled at him.

"I know, that's why I really like it!" She hopped off of a tree branch she was perched on top of. For some reason she really likes sitting on top of high places. He'll have to ask her why at some point.

"If you want, I can sing it for you as many times as you like. I sing it for mama all the time." She says.

The though of having heart sing that song for him made his stomach tingle for some strange reason. It wasn't a bad thought, quite the opposite really.

"I'd...really like that." And It's true.

Suddenly he found a pinky finger in his line of sight and blinked in confusion, "Let's make it a promise then. Whenever you feel sad I'll sing this song for you, and only for you, okay?"

A promise only to the two of them...he doesn't hate the idea at all. Without even hesitating he links his pinky finger with her's, sealing the pinky promise between them. He's never done this before with another kid his age, in fact there are many things he hasn't done with other kids. The fault lies with his...father who made sure he didn't make any friends, staying isolated and forced to train. But now that his mother has left the monster and freed them from him, he was free to go to school and make friends for the very first time of his life. Before he had been home schooled, but not anymore. They were free.

Unfortunately...that man had one condition for their freedom—his freedom.

According to what his mother told him the only reason the man went with the divorce in the first place was so that he could still train him. Endeavor didn't care about his mother or his siblings, just him, but for all the wrong reasons. He didn't want to surpass All Might, he just wants to become a hero so that he can protect his family. The 'visitation rights' as his mother called them were set so that Endeavor could pick him up and bring him to their old house on Friday. Shoto was dreadfully counting down those days, but for today he wouldn't because he was spending time with his best friend.

Even if the man trains him he won't use his fire. He won't!

* * *

"Again!"

Inori sweated a little as she hit the dummy again with a better kick this time.

"Good, keep it up!" The instructor encouraged.

Before meeting the Todoroki family, Inko had already made up her mind to take her daughter to one of those self-defense classes for children. Her daughter didn't complain about the arrangement, instead she was happy about it and was very eager to get things started.

The reason Inko wanted Inori to take this class was because she didn't want her daughter be reliant on her Quirk all the time. That was the problem with some Pro Heroes, they rely too much on their Quirks that they don't train themselves physically enough to defend against hand-to-hand combat. She was no expert when it came to heroes, it was merely an observation she had whenever they appeared on the news and she saw some of them be beaten by villains who took advantage of their Quirk weaknesses.

She refuses to allow her daughter to end up the same as them, and if she decides she really wants to become a hero in the near future, then she won't complain.

"She's really good." Rei commented next to her.

Inko smiled, "A natural fighter. Back when I was her age people used to say the same thing about me, commenting I get it from my mother."

"So she's a mixture of both you and your mother then?"

"You can say that." Inko chuckled.

"HA!"

Both women turned their attention over to Fuyumi, Shoto, Natsuo, and Touya. The siblings decided to join in with Inori with the self-defense classes, and so far they were all doing really well for their first class.

"They look like they're having fun." Inko commented.

They really did look like they were having fun, Rei can see it. At first she didn't want them to take this class, but after seeing just how much fun they were having she couldn't bring herself to make them stop. She had never seen them look this happy before back when they were still living with Enji. It still pains her that he has visitation rights with her youngest, but she refuses to let that stop her from loving Shoto. At some point she will have to talk to him, and explain that he can use his fire if he wants. Inko and Inori both played a role in her children bein more expressive, and her being a better mother than what she was before.

Friday was a day she absolutely dreaded, but knew that worrying about it won't help. All she can do now...is be there for Shoto, and this time really be there for him when he needs her the most.

Unknown to her though, Inori's eyes were on the white haired woman as she felt her anxiety about Shoto. She knew Endeavor is a bad man, and she knows that he hurt Shoto and his family very badly. Mama said she can become Shoto's hero, so she will continue to become his hero.

* * *

Mitsuki had a scowl on her face as Inko told her about Rei's circumstances. Her scowl actually looked downright murderous, as she wanted to confront the man known as the second ranked hero Endeavor and beat the living hell out of him.

"Scum! Someone should beat the shit out of him, villain or hero!" She declared.

Masaru tried to calm his wife down, "Now, now, Mitsuki."

Inko sighed, "I understand how you feel, even I'm still very angry about what she and her children have been put through, but right now I think the only thing we can do now is support her."

With a frown, Mitsuki crossed her arms, "You're right...I know you're right, but I'm still pissed, ya know? I mean seriously, a Quirk marriage? They've been illegal for years now."

"And yet the number two hero committed the taboo anyway." Masaru spoke seriously, which was a first since the man was always docile and polite.

"Here's what's really getting to me though, how is it that their divorce was made public? From what you've told me Inko it was supposed to be private affair, so how in the hell did this so called anonymous find out?" Mitsuki was shaking her head at that bit of information.

"Honestly, I still don't know. Rei doesn't know either, but we both agree that there's no way Endeavor or his lawyers would be behind it." Inko said.

"So it must be someone with a grudge against him, perhaps?" Masaru theorized.

Mitsuki huffed, "With his shitty personality that's a definite possibility."

Endeavor wasn't exactly what one would call a decent hero, if anything he was the very opposite. From the TV interviews anyone could tell you that he had this arrogant and proud personality that was enough to put anyone off, and yet the man still had fans. Then there was his ruthlessness towards villains from what she heard from some rumors about him. He was anger personified, as well as ruthless, cold, and brutal. In her opinion that doesn't make one a hero, but something else.

"In any case, I'll see if I can make a few calls to some people I know. They might be able to do something about that bastards visitation rights, but they'll probably need some kind of proof for the physical abuse claim." Mitsuki frowned.

Masaru placed an encouraging hand on his wife's shoulder, "I'm sure they can figure something out."

"In the meantime, I want to do everything I can for Rei-chan and her children. They've already become part of the family." Inko was determined to make sure they were all happy.

Mitsuki grinned, "She's got us to help out, too!"

"That's right." Masaru said in agreement.

Inko smiled at them both, "Thank you, you two."

"Dont worry about it, but still though, for little Shoto to have two Quirks inherited from both parents. He'll be a strong one when he gets older." Mitsuki commented.

"I'm sure he'll grow up to be a great hero." Masaru said with a hopeful tone, "I'm sure Inori-chan will be right there by his side as well."

Inko agreed with that, "I believe that, too."

As the three adults kept conversing with each other, they were unaware that Bakugo had heard their entire conversation. Hearing that Todoroki has two Quirks, but refuses to use one of them made him angry. He saw him use his ice side, so why won't we use his fire side, too? Was he looking down on him like Deku did that time at the lake? His fists were clenched hard at his sides as he was glaring at the wall in front of him.

_'Holding back when you have two Quirks! I'll show you!'_

Did Deku know about this too and didn't say anything? Then they were both looking down on him then! He'll show them!

* * *

Days continue to go by as the countdown to Friday was steadily looming over the heads of those who were feeling a sense of dread, yet tried to mask it with smiles.

Inori and Inko were doing everything in their power to try and keep the Todoroki family occupied with other things. It was working so far as their minds were no longer on the walking flaming terror known as Endeavor. What was concerning though was Bakugo's behavior towards Inori and Shoto. While the boy had always been angry for no particular reason, it almost seemed like he was being especially vicious towards the two of them for reason that were unknown to the two. Inori had been getting a bad feeling ever since, but decided to focus more on Shoto as he was supposed to be spending time with his 'father' on Friday.

She didn't want him anywhere near Endeavor, but knew early on that life is never fair. All she could do for him now is simply give him her support.

And just like that...

The dreaded day finally came.

Once school got out and they both walked home together, they saw a black car parked in front of their shared apartment complex. There was a person waiting for them by the car, someone who works for Endeavor most likely. Inori took Shoto's hand in hers as they walked over by Rei, her mother, and Shoto's siblings. None of them looked happy, who could blame them when the condition of the divorce and freedom cost was for Shoto to go over to Endeavor's home every Friday. Shoto's things were already packed, poor Rei looked as though she wanted to cry, but didn't.

"Shoto," she gently said, kneeling down to face him, "I know you don't want to go, and I don't want you to go, but just remember that no matter what, you are free to be who you want to be, okay?"

Shoto squeezed Inori's hand gently at his mother's words. A part of him was still scared of the old man, but the other part wasn't, not afraid of the walking disaster as he kept his head held high in dread as to what awaited him.

"I know...mom." He smiled.

Inori didn't want to let go.

She did not want to let go of this hand.

**Not again...**

_'Eh?'_

Again?

What does...that mean...?

She placed a hand to her chest as a sudden feeling of sadness and grief gripped her heart tightly, and the feeling only got worse once she let go Shoto's hand. As she watched him head towards the car, going inside and leaving, the feeling only got worse and worse. It was almost as if...as if...

He wasn't going to come back.

But he will come back, so why was she feeling this way?

"Let's go inside." Her mother's voice was loud and clear as it rang through her ears. They all went inside, her mother was holding Aunt Rei, saying comforting words to help ease her mind. Fuyumi-nee-san is doing the same with her. Her mother and Rei were in the kitchen, while they went to siblings shared bedrooms.

It wasn't long before Natsuo banged his hand on the wall, "Dammit, that bastard! He'll start hurting Shoto just like before and calling it, "training" as an excuse!"

Touya was scowling, "Shitty old man..."

Fuyumi looked just as upset, but she was still trying to comfort Inori, "I hate it just as much as you two, but Its the only condition of the divorce. Mom didn't want this, but had she refused the divorce would not have been finalized, and we'd still be in that house."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean we still can't be mad about it!" Natsuo growled.

"He's right," Touya said in agreement, "Shoto shouldn't have to suffer under that shitty old man, just because he has both a fire and ice Quirk."

Inori could tell Shoto didn't want to talk about his fire Quirk, let alone us it. She could feel his other side give off warmth, while the other was cold. Since the day they met she's always felt this sort of pull that was pulling her towards him. Whether the same thing could be said for him she was unsure of, but she knew one thing though...she didn't want that bad man to take Shoto away from her, or his family.

That's why...

The background noise of the bickering siblings faded as Inori concentrated, trying to do what she did before when she unexpectedly connected with that boy. Now though, she was actually trying to do it on her own, as she was already sitting on the ground, she closed her eyes. Her thoughts were focused on one thing: go to where Shoto was, and make sure he's safe. It was then that she felt the pull, just like before, she was headed to where Shoto was, as she felt their connection. As strange as it was, the connection she had with Shoto was stronger than with that other boy. Was it because they were close friends? No, it felt much more special than that.

What is it?

She didn't have time to dwell on her inner thoughts as she had arrived at a large house. Landing on her feet in front of thr large building, she just stared at how tall it was, not only that, but the place had a large garden. Her eyes wandered a bit more before they landed on a black car, the same one that took Shoto away. Floating over to it and taking a peek inside, she saw that it was empty, meaning that Shoto was already inside the house. Not wasting any time, she phased through the front entrance, floating around the place and getting a feel for the house.

It felt...cold.

As big as this house was, this sense of coldness was present in the air, threatening to freeze her very soul. Such a big house, yet its so cold. Is this what Shoto and his family were forced to endure while living under this house? And it wasn't just the cold air, the feeling of fear and anxiety was also present. Endeavor created this negativity, and didn't even care.

THUMP!

She flinched at the loud sound of something hitting against what sounded like the wall, hard. Instincts took over as she headed towards the source of the sound, and came face to face with what looked like a dojo. Phasing through the door, her heart nearly dropped as she saw the state Shoto was in. There he was lying on the floor, his breathing coming out in short huffs as he lay there on the hard ground.

_"Shoto!"_ She was immediately by his side, her hands touching his back as the boy was still struggling to breath. His breath hitched, different colored eyes looking right in her direction. He could see her! That was good! Her relief didn't last long as her eyes went over to look at Endeavor, the bad man who was hurting his own son like this. She glared at him, even though the man couldn't see her that didn't stop her from showing just how she really felt about this monster standing before them.

"Get up." He ordered.

Inori crouched down, trying to cover Shoto with her small body. He was in so much pain that she could feel it, couldn't he see that?! How could he tell him to get up when he wasn't physically capable of doing so?!

"I said get up, Shoto! You're my perfect tool, created for the sole purpose of defeating All Might! Such weakness is not allowed!" Endeavor yelled.

What a horrible person!

This man is the reason Aunt Rei still flinches whenever she's near fire, why Fuyumi always looks so guilty, why both Natsuo and Touya feel such anger and disgust, and why Shoto feels he's the cause for his family's suffering. Such a horrible man!

Shoto shivered as he was under her, looking down at him she saw that he was trying to speak, "I...I...don't want to...surpass All Might...that's not...what I want...!"

"What?" Endeavor's eyes narrowed dangerously at his declaration.

Slowly, Shoto got to his feet as Inori was trying to stop him from doing so. He did manage to stand, but he still looked to be in pain as his eyes were firmly locked on Endeavor, "I wasn't born to be your tool! My Quirk—no, my Quirks are mine! I'll use them to become a hero and protect mom, Fuyumi-see-san, Natsuo-nii-san, Touya-nii-san, Inko-san, and Inori! I'll protect them with my own power, not yours!" Before when he lived in this house, he felt such fear just being in his father's intimidating presence, but things were different now. Since he and his family met the Midoriya's and were exposed to kindness for the very first time of their lives. It was thanks to Inori that he no longer felt his Quirks were a curse, and instead something that was a part of him. There was no need to be afraid of this man any longer, even if he keeps kicking him around, he was no longer afraid.

Not anymore.

If his mother and siblings were here right now to hear what he just said to Endeavor, they'd be smiling and telling him that in their opinion he was already a great hero.

Endeavor though, didn't find his son's words to be inspirational.

"Enough with this rebellion!" Endeavor kicked his son right in the stomach, Inori watched horrified as Shoto made a choking sound before his back collided with the wall with another hard thumping sound, "Those aren't the words I want to hear! They are the words of the weak! If you keep refusing to use your fire...then I'll beat it out of you!" As he said those words, he began walking towards the downed form of Shoto.

_"Stop..."_ Inori's eyes locked on Shoto once again, his eyes were focused on her, and not Endeavor.

_"Stop it...don't hurt him...stop hurting him..."_

Shoto moved his mouth, as if to say something to her, but she wasn't paying any attention as her eyes were on Endeavor's arm, as he lifted it before bringing it back down.

_**"STOP!"**_

The walls of the dojo began to be peppered with large holes, halting Endeavor's attempt to hit Shoto again. The ground beneath the man sent him flying away from his son, as a green light shot out from below. Inori was still screaming as she was determined to destroy the dojo, along with Endeavor in one fell swoop.

Endeavor stood, his eyes wandering around the dojo in alertness. Were they under attack by a villain? Suddenly, something slapped him hard across the face, sending the large man sprawling on his back. Getting back up, he was nice again assaulted by what felt like invisible fists, when in truth, it was Inori that was assaulting him with her out of control Quirk. What surprised the man was just how much it hurt. He could literally feel every sting from the punches being thrown a him. Having had enough, he used his Hell Flame Quirk to try and burn whoever was hitting him, but that proved to be in vain, as his own Hell Flame Quirk surrounded him in a human like tornado, burning his arms, legs, sides, and would have gotten his face, had he not been shielding it with his arms. The flames finally died out, after what felt like forever, Endeavor panted as he got down on one knee, but not sooner had he did however was he once again assaulted by the invisible fists that he still could not see.

Shoto could only look on from his position on the floor, still too sore to move. His eyes were on Inori's back as she stood before him, protecting him from his father. She was transparent, so only he could see her and not his father. Her while body was surrounded by green energy as she continued to attack his father out of uncontrolled anger.

_**"Mean! You're so mean! I won't let you hurt him anymore!"**_

Shoto tried to move, but couldn't. He had to stop her, no matter how much he hated his father, he didn't want Inori to lose herself because of him. Not again.

Wait...again?

He suddenly felt a stinging pain go through his head as another person replaced Inori. It was someone much older, but for some reason, he could feel that this person was still her.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

"S-Stop..." It was painful just to move his mouth, but it was worth the shiver of pain as he managed to get her attention. Furious green eyes were no longer on Endeavor as they were now looking at him, no longer angry.

"You can't..." a cough cut him off before he spoke again, "You have to stop...Inori...please..."

And just like that the activity around the dojo ceased, Endeavor was still panting, but didn't pass out, the was the Number #2 Hero for a reason. Being pelted by Inori's Quirk, plus having his own flames be used against him wasn't enough to take him down.

Inori bent down before Shoto, giving him a hug. Tears were streaming down her face as she held him, she tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish before her transparent form disappeared. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness, his world going completely black.

_**Musutafu Hospital**_

Shoto came back to the world as he was blinded by a white light. As he fully woke up, he noticed two things; one, he was in the hospital, and two, he was surrounded by his family. Before he could say anything, he was instantly hugged by his mother, she was crying into his hospital gown. Someone had grabbed his hand, and he could tell it was Fuyumi. Natsuo was openly crying, while Touya was rubbing his head with a smile.

This was nice...

"Mom...what happened...?" He still sounded tired as he asked his mother what happened. Why was he in the hospital?

His mother reluctantly removed herself from the hug she initiated before answering his question, "You've been asleep for three days, after..." she couldn't even say it, but knew she had to, "After you passed out, you were brought here to the hospital by one of the maids. Eiji was brought here too, but he didn't stay for very long, even though the doctors wanted to ask him about the bruises and burn marks on him."

The bruises and burn marks Inori gave him as she protected him.

"Shoto...Eiji is being put under investigation," she sounded happy as she said this, "When you came in with all those...bruises, and a broken rib they decided to investigate him. The hospital reported your injuries to the police, and a detective came while you were still asleep. I...I told him everything, and because of that...his visitation rights are suspended until further notice."

He breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that.

Truly, good news indeed.

Fuyumi squeezed his hand, "Shoto, there's something else."

Something about her tone told him he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

She looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed like that.

After Fuyumi told him what happened, he practically demanded to see Inori, and since he wasn't taking "no" for an answer, the doctor let him go but on the condition he use a wheelchair to move around.

_"We don't know what happened, but we think she did the same thing as before. She just started screaming and everything in the house began to move, and even walls have cracks on them. It was because of that, we knew that something must've happened to you. After that, she just stopped and passed out. Inko-san thought it'd be best we bring her to the hospital, the doctors told us she overused her Quirk and now she's asleep. It's a good thing she wasn't put into a coma though."_

A good thing, indeed.

Call it a sudden impulse or not, but his hand was already moving on his own as he placed his hand on her cheek. She overused her Quirk in order to protect him from his father. For his sake.

Once again she helped him, and yet...what has he done for her? He may have stood up to his father for first time, but all that did was get him a kick to the gut and a broken rib. Was he going to keep hesitating like this? Forcing Inori to keep using her Quirk to protect him? No, that's no longer an option! He meant what he said to his father about both Quirks being his, and his alone. That's why, he'll use both his ice and fire Quirk from now on, just as he proclaimed.

Until then...

"Sleep well, Inori."

* * *

**Let Us Take The First Step**


End file.
